Riptide
by JulianasTheory
Summary: Lady, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man Just another Finnick and Annie Drabble starting from Annie's games to the end of Mockingjay Rating may change


**So even though I rarely finish my stories and I'm kinda in a writers block, I heard this amazing song, Riptide by Vance Joy (listen to it!) and it immediately reminded me of Finnick and Annie. So then I decided to add to the collection of Odesta fiction with this story... So I guess enjoy :) **

She was 18

She would of been free from the reapings after this last one.

But maybe her compassion for others drove her over the edge.

Or maybe she just wanted to die.

She obviously wasn't thinking. As soon as the screech from a pale blonde haired twelve year old called out, so did her voice. She volunteered to escape the madness, but she was unaware of the overwhelming amount she would now face. Now she stood facing the crowd hand in hand with a stranger, one who would become her only friend. Her red hair blew wildly in the wind and her green eyes stared out into the crowd like lanterns.

She was beautiful, but that made everything worse.

I grumbled to myself and exited the stage, half annoyed with her safety, half annoyed that yet again, District Four would have no victor. They were hopeless They were going to be pulled apart.

The blue curtain that covered me from the crowd soon shifted to the right and the girl walked past me with glaring eyes, barely noticing, barely caring.

She was now different from the girl that was shown to the rest of Panem. What an actress.

"Hey" I called out in despair. As my voice travelled towards her I stopped and realized something. She was the first woman that never stopped to admire the great Finnick Odair.

She was different and that scared me to death.

She stopped at my words and stood deathly still, but quickly moved on to a barren room, not even caring for interactions. I just growled and made my way past the dozens of gathering people towards the train with one thought in my head.

Her ignorance made me curious and I wanted to know more.

* * *

I got on the familiar burdened train and looked around for her. I walked to her room. I walked to the kitchen, I walked everywhere and no one was to be seen.

Well that was until a curious Mags loomed over my shoulder.

Her bony hand came to rest against my shoulder and as she passed across to face me, I put my head down. I was agitated and she wasn't gonna help.

"We might have a chance this year."

I picked my head up and smirked. Mags and her humor.

"Funny"

"It wasn't meant to be."

I ignored her words for a while and crossed the plush red carpet to pick up a piece of bread off the dining table, shoving it in my mouth when I noticed Mags's angry eyes glaring at me.

"Have you seen them?"

"Of course."

"The boy is weak!" He looks like he hasn't had any training in his whole life. And the girl..." I paused for a moment in remembrance of her. "They'll both be tore apart."

Smiling, Mags hobbled her way over to a mahogany chair and sat, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh Finnick you're so blind. The boy yes...he will die but the girl... she is special."

"No Mags...shes stupid. She could of been free, she could've bee-"

"No one will ever be free. You know this best Finnick."

I grumbled and slammed my fist into the table, swallowing down my pure disgust. She wasn't helping, she was just bringing up bad memories and making my day worse.

"Mags...just get to your point!"

"She has something. She's brave."

'Brave' I muttered to myself. That's something I wished I had.

I, Finnick Odair, am a coward.

I began to open my mouth to reply but the sound of an opening door came to pass. The tributes were coming in. A wave of unknown excitement coursed through my bones and I jumped up, dusting off my shirt, searching for any imperfection to get rid of.

The pair walked together with our district escort, Aneria, behind them, gibbering about how beautiful they'll look and how good they'll do, but the girl just walked ahead, ignoring every single word. She shifted a few strands of hair away and smoothed out her dress. I could tell that she was nervous. I was nervous for her.

She glanced back up at me for a moment and quickly looked away, shifting her path to the left towards Mags. I looked on in envy as she shook her hand and sat down right next to her.  
Why couldn't she be decent to me?

Aneria corralled the boy, Jag, to sit next to Annie and made me and Mags stand in front of them, spitting worthless words out to seep into their iridescent minds.

"Congrats on being tributes!" I said in a cheery plastic tone. Annie seemed to notice because the scowl plastered on her face twisted even more.

"I'm Finnick and this is Mags. We are going train you to do your best to survive." I paused for a second to stare at their blank expressions, slightly chuckling to myself. "Mags will be mentoring you Jag and I have you."

"NO!" she shrieked, standing up in all protest, balled fists at her side. "I want to be with Mags!"

" I don't care what you want, you're working with me."

She laughed out of context and shook her head wildly. "No way...there is no way I will ever let you be my mentor."

I clenched my jaw and strode over until I was within inches of her pale face. I gritted my teeth and balled my fists as well. She was arrogant, she was pathetic, she was stupid.

"Honey I'm giving you your best chance to survive and if that means that you have to work with little old me, then that is what your gonna do."

"What if I don't want to survive?"

The emotions ran off of my face like the tide coming to shore, leaving me to stare blankly, mouth agape. I had no words, but I muttered the only one that came to mind.

"What"

"I dont want to be like you." she said pointing at me, her fiery red hair flying to her shoulders. "I dont want to go and do this and be paraded around as something I'm not. I don't want to be fake!"

"Then why did you volunteer?" I bit back, not caring if I hurt her precious feelings.

he stared back at me with those same gleaming green eyes and sighed. "Because...because I-how could I let someone who could barely think for themselves be manipulated and prodded, just to get murdered?"

Annie blinked a few times and turned away, sprinting towards the door to her room. As she slammed the door I swallowed a heaving load of self guilt down my throat.

She was right. She was brave.

**So yeah Annie and Finnick are kinda angsty...in this chapter. **

**I dont know whether this should be made into a full length story or a set of one shots so send me your suggestions.**

**Please Please Please Review! It makes my day :) **


End file.
